


Loved you for a long while

by SavageCookie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageCookie/pseuds/SavageCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has loved Phil even before he was 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved you for a long while

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in so long, so please leave comments.  
> I got inspiration from this Phan, its so sweet. video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRpzJabYlQQ

_I got a heart and I got a soul_  
_Believe me I will use them both_  
_we made a start._

It was 10pm at night when Dan heard the music playing. He saved the video was editing and left the office and followed the sound of the music. He walked into the lounge room to find Phil wrapped in a blanket with his MacBook on his lap sitting on the lounge, his hair was tousled and his glasses were slipping down his nose. He was peacefully listening to the music and unaware that Dan had walked in the room.

_So kiss me where I lay down, my hands press to your cheeks  
A long way from the playground._

“Ahh!” Phil shouted, as he looked up from his MacBook and saw Dan.

“You scared me” Phil said, and Dan just grinned.

Phil moved over closer to the cousins and patted the space beside him. Dan walked over and sat next to Phil on the lounge and gently laid his head on Phil’s shoulder.

 _I have loved you since we were 18_  
_Long before we both thought the same thing_  
_To be loved, to be in love_  
_All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you_  
_I wanna love like you made me feel_  
_When we were 18_

Dan soon found his eyes were closed, and he was quietly humming along to the music. Phil looked down and smiled, he then lightly kissed Dan on the forehead. After feeling the gentle kiss Dan looked up and kissed Phil on the lips, the kiss was a soft and short kiss as Dan pulled away.

“I love you” Dan said as he shifted closer to kiss Phil again.

_So pour me a drink_  
_Oh love, let’s split the night wide open and we’ll see everything_  
_we can live in love in slow motion, motion, and motion_

Phil placed his hand under Dan’s jaw tilting his lovers head upwards to get better accesses to his lips. Dan slightly opened his mouth to let Phil’s tongue past as their kiss deepened. Phil pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Dan.

“I love you too” Phil said as he bought his lips back to Dan’s for a short kiss.

_So kiss me where I lay down, my hands press to your cheeks  
A long way from the playground_

_“_ This song reminds me of us” Dan said quietly.

“Why is that?”

“Because I loved you before I was 18” Dan said quietly. Phil grinned and held Dan’s face pulling him into another kiss, the kiss deepened as Phil gently bit on Dan’s lower lip causing as small moan from the other man. Phil moved slightly so he could reach the hem of Dan’s shirt sliding his fingers underneath the black piece of fabric. Dan moved his arms around Phil’s neck and carded his fingers through his tousled hair. Phil broke away from the kiss and moved to place gentle kissed on Dan’s neck.

“Ah, Phil” Dan moaned.

The two broke away as they jumped when they heard a large bang. Phil looked around to see his MacBook on the floor.

“Maybe we should not do this while your Macbook is in your lap” Dan laughed.

“Probably not” Phil agreed as he laughed.

_I have loved you since we were 18_  
_Long before we both thought the same thing_  
_To be loved and to be in love_  
_And all I can do is say that these arms are made for holding you, ooh_  
_And I wanna love like you made me feel_


End file.
